By Inferno's Light
| date = 2373 | episode = 5x15 | production = 513 | airdate = week of | written = Ira Steven Behr and Robert Hewitt Wolfe | director = | altimage = ikat'ika.jpg }} "By Inferno's Light" was the 113th episode of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, the 15th episode of the show's fifth season, first aired during the week of 17 February 1997. The episode was written by Ira Steven Behr and Robert Hewitt Wolfe and directed by . Summary As the Dominion fleet enters the Alpha Quadrant, Dukat reveals the Cardassians have joined them. Meanwhile, Julian Bashir and Garak work on a way to escape the internment camp, as Worf fights powerful Jem'Hadar soldiers. References Characters :Amar'itak • Julian Bashir • Julian Bashir (changeling) • Jadzia Dax • Deyos • Skrain Dukat • Emok • Elim Garak • Gowron, son of M'Rel • Ikat'ika • Janok • • Kira Nerys • Martok, son of Urthog • Miles O'Brien • Oken'alak • Quark • Rodak'koden • Rogesh • Benjamin Sisko • Tora Ziyal • Varak • Worf, son of Mogh • Deep Space 9 personnel (Deep Space 9 residents) Gilhouly • Japar • Kahless the Unforgettable • Keedera • Odo • Enabran Tain Locations :Alpha Quadrant • Bajoran wormhole • Bajor-B'hava'el • Cardassia • Cardassia City • Deep Space 9 • Gamma Quadrant • Infirmary • Internment Camp 371 • Operations center • Promenade • Quark's • Station commander's office • Wardroom Bajor • Imperial Plaza • Tzenketh Starships and vehicles : ( escort) • • • (in opening credits) • Jem'Hadar battle cruiser • Jem'Hadar fighter• ( explorer, in opening credits) • • Naprem ( ) • ( ) • • ( runabout) Races and cultures :Bajoran • Breen • Cardassian • Changeling • Ferengi • Human • Jem'Hadar • Klingon • Romulan • Trill • Vorta States and organizations :Bajoran Militia • Cardassian Union • Dominion • Klingon Empire • Romulan Star Empire • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Klingon High Council • Maquis • Obsidian Order Other references :asparagus • blood screening • bloodwine • claustrophobia • cloaking device • docking clamp • docking pylon • graviton emitter • industrial replicator • Khitomer Accords • Klingon-Cardassian War • Klingon opera • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2373-2386) • nova • raktajino • tachyon • tekasite • tractor beam • trilithium • PADD • protomatter • quantum torpedo • self-sealing stembolt • solar system • warp signature • yamok sauce Appendices Related media * * ** Information about this episode is presented consistently in the third and fourth volumes. Video releases vhsDS9coll.jpg|Collector's edition VHS release with "Doctor Bashir, I Presume". infernosLightVHS.jpg|VHS release. vhsDS9-5.8.jpg|Overseas VHS release with "Doctor Bashir, I Presume". dS9season5LDv2.jpg|LaserDisc release in ''DS9'' season 5 (volume 2). dS9season5DVD.jpg|DVD release in ''DS9'' season 5. Background Notable cast and crew thumb|[[Captain Benjamin Sisko.]] * Written by Ira Steven Behr and Robert Hewitt Wolfe * Avery Brooks as Benjamin Sisko * Nana Visitor as Kira Nerys * Rene Auberjonois as Odo * Alexander Siddig as Julian Bashir * Terry Farrell as Jadzia Dax * Armin Shimerman as Quark * Michael Dorn as Worf * Robert O'Reilly as Gowron * J.G. Hertzler as Martok * Marc Alaimo as Skrain Dukat * Andrew J. Robinson as Garak Images worf By Inferno's Light.jpg|Worf fights. ikat'ika.jpg|Ikat'ika. internment Camp 371.jpg|Internment Camp 371. Connections Timeline | nextpocket = Letting Go | voyages1 = DS9 | adbefore1 = In Purgatory's Shadow | adafter1 = The Conquered }} External links * * category:dS9 season 5 category:dS9 episodes